


Best Medicine

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's your sense of adventure, Moony?" James asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Medicine

"Where's your sense of adventure, Moony?" James asks.

Considering he's laying in a hospital bed at the time, Remus thinks this is the stupidest question he's ever heard. He blinks at his friend, trying very hard not to move anything but his eyelids since the rest of his body is bruised and beaten and there's a gash across his upper arm that hurts like hell. "Majorca," he says at last, and in the pause right after the word leaves his mouth realizes he's utterly fucked. He curses, but laughter's bursting out of him and _shit, shit, SHIT_ it hurts and oh how the muscles in his abdomen hate him, but Merlin up a cypress tree it's _funny_ , and he _can't stop laughing_.

James laughs with him, and the sound is big and joyful and unconstrained and it only makes Remus laugh more. They almost have themselves under control when James decides it's appropriate to punctuate the moment with an impression of a Spanish flamenco dancer, and Remus is off again, face turned into the pillow as he shakes and gurgles and moans piteously about James being a cruel fucking bastard, and laughs and laughs and laughs.

But the best part might be when the laughter really does fade, guffaws and cackles replaced by hiccoughs and sighs. James pushes himself upright (he has a tendency to flail when truly hysterical, and it's a mercy that the bed next to Remus' was empty and no one got hurt) and ruffles up his hair and grins. "'right?" he asks.

And he's asking about more than the gashes and bruises and mending bones, and that's why no one could ever replace James in their band of brothers. "I'm alright," says Remus, smiling, and he closes his eyes for just a moment and pretends he doesn't see James stealing his last chocolate frog from the table beside his bed.


End file.
